Modern commercial vehicles are equipped with an electronic braking system, particularly in conjunction with a pneumatic braking system. An important element of the electronic braking system is a control unit which controls the functions of the braking system and receives signals via sensors and via a data connection and processes them for this purpose. Data from other control units provided in the vehicle (for example an engine control unit) can also be received via the data connection and processed.
The control of a pneumatic suspension system or the control of further functions in the vehicle can also be linked to the electronic braking system, e.g. the lifting device for a loading platform, etc.
An operation of functions by persons outside the vehicle is desirable, particularly in the case of a stationary vehicle. The driver of the vehicle should not have to stay in the driver's cab to perform the functions. In order to enable this, external operating units can be provided which are permanently disposed on the outside of vehicle and are coupled via physical lines to the electronic braking system, or which are connected via a radio link to the electronic braking system. The reading of data via the external operating units is also desirable.
The control of interconnected vehicle units and/or the reading of data from these vehicle units via an external device is also desirable.
A control system for controlling the reverse maneuvering of a pairing of a traction unit and a trailer is known from DE 10 2013 003853 A1. The control units in the traction unit and trailer are functionally connected in each case to an internal radio unit. The radio units in each case form a local radio network (WLAN) and can be connected to an external radio unit. A data exchange via a WLAN between the electronic braking system of the traction unit and the electronic braking system of the trailer is also envisaged when no cable connection exists.
In order to enable a wireless data exchange between the traction unit and the trailer, and also a wireless control by external devices of the traction unit and the trailer, an uncomplicated, automatic connection of the local radio network in the traction unit to the local radio network in the trailer is appropriate. The aim is to form a common wireless vehicle network. It must be ensured here that only vehicles which are duly authorized form a common network with one another. This is particularly difficult in depots with many vehicles located close to one another.